Two Different Worlds
by Lady-Greenleaf1
Summary: "New Chapter!" Legolas is Dead! Well might use that as an ending to my story.Well I'll do it Unless You ppl think of something else.Please R&R MY FIRST FIC! I'll go R&R your stories!
1.

Two Different Worlds  
  
Chapter One; "CHOATIC MORNING, JUST ANOTHER DAY"  
  
1 Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Legolas for that mater Damn!!! Damn Liv Tyler!!! Anywho I do own Nicole Lefay, Elizabeth Lefay, Dela Pendragon, Lisa Pendragon and Lilian and Lidas Greenleaf and Nayl. If you'd like to borrow any of these characters please feel free to do so but you must ask me first and tell me what your gonna do with them.  
  
2 Nicole tossed and turned in her sleep, her face twisted in agony and pain "No stop leave them alone!!! NO!!!! STOP!! Who are You? Analg nagrach oos fath bethod dothyel den ve!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! She woke up screaming "WHAT???? WHAT HAPPEND??!!!!!" asked her sister Dela as she barged into her sisters room.  
  
Nicole was on her bed sitting in a fetile position face to her knees staring into space almost crying "It was the dream again but this time......it was" Dela sat next to her on the bed "Your reading to many books that's why your getting nightmares" her blond sister stated matter-of- factly "Oh your suggesting I stay glued to the T.V like a mindless zombie just like you" she replied mockingly to her younger sister.  
  
"C'mon it's time for school. " her younger sister stated as she pulled the covers off of Nicole "DARN! And I WAS just gonna get a bucket of ice water, MY GOD WOMAN HOW MUCH SLEEP DO YOU NEEMphhh!' she said as she got pumbled by pillows "Not Funny, Now would you PLEASE excuse me I have to get ready for school unlike some people" Nicole stated as she t noticed that Dela was still in her P.J's and bunny slippers."OK! OK! Just don't have a nervous break down"she said mocking her older sister she knew she'd pay for it later though "GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU GET OUT !!!!!!!!" she said getting pissed off.  
  
With this Dela left not wanting to infuriate her sister any further. She walked to her grand mirror and looked at her reflection in disgust (Nicole's Thoughts: MY GOD IM A MESS) she looked to see her eyeliner had smeared and took note she must have been crying in her sleep again. What does that dream mean?!! What??!!!" she asked of her reflection not truly expecting an answer then bowed her head solemnly "Guess you don't know either........Nobody does".  
  
She took her silver comb and combed her long, wavy, beautiful, naturally dark purple hair and styled it so a few strands covered her breath-takingly beautiful exotic eyes which changed color depending if it was day or night a family trait she shared with all her sister. Although her Gold/Hazel eyes where unmistalingly beautiful she hid them from the rest of the world.  
  
She then opened her walk-in closet and all that could be seen was nothing but black and purple clothing and black boots of every shape and style. She put on a black one shoulder tank, a long black skirt with a slide slits, black fish-net stockings, and finished it off with a pair of black motorcycle boots that buckled on the side and had 4-Inch heels which made her about 5'3 or 5'4. Unlike her "younger" sister Dela she was short so she wore platform shoes constantly .  
  
She then piled on about 3-weeks worth of eyeliner and put on some black/dark purple lipstick. Then put on her traditional silver spiral armband. She then turned around to see the mountains of books, folders and papers surrounding her bed. On top of one of the MANY towers was the book "Lord of the Rings" the book she'd been currently reading the night before. She picked it up along with 3 folders each one entitled: POEMS, SONGS AND STORIES.  
  
As she put the 3 folders in her bag she stopped herself from putting in 'Lord Of The Rings" as she was hit with a sudden urge to finish reading the book. But the urge subsided and she put the book inside her backpack and went down the flight of stairs. Their she saw her sister Lisa still in her nightgown a towel in one hand pounding on the bathroom door screaming "ELIZABETH HURRY UP I'D LIKE TO TAKE A SHOWER SOMETIME THIS MILLENIUM!! She then turned to Lisa and said "Why don't you go use the upstairs bathroom?'' "Why? I thought it was broken?' her sister replied after she stopped her merciless attack on the door. "Nope" Uncle got it fixed yesterday but it might have a few tweaks left but you seem like you wouldn't mind though" she replied smiling. In lightning fast speed Lisa was up the stairs and in the bathroom and closed the door with a loud 'THUD" which could be heard throughout the whole house. Nicole went into the next room to only to find Dela already dressed But glued to the TV eating a bowl of cereal she was just about to open the door when she heard Lisa scream "AHHHHHH!!! ELIZABETH!!! YOU BITCH!!!!! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!" hearing this made her laugh although she didn't know what made her sister scream she'd get informed of it later with that she left her beautiful 2-story house and headed toward school "JUST AN ORDINARY MORNING IN THE BRADY BUNCH FAMILY". She stated in her cynical voice "Yep just another day"  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Hands out $100 bills "I swear this Isn't a bribe!!!!!" 


	2. 

Chapter three;" BOOKS IN THE ATTIC"  
  
  
  
The day came and went it was a pretty ordinary day, well as normal as the sisters came to think of as normal. People calling them names, Dela trying to be peace maker, Nicole's anger getting the best of her and almost beating the crap out of some guy.yep just another ordinary day. The girls finally arrived at their beautiful two-story house "Thank God it Friday"Elizabeth said as she ran to her room to go listen to her new CD."Amen to that sister"replied Lisa agreeing with her sister as she headed to the backyard to play basketball. And the first thing Dela did once she got inside was go straight to the TV her favorite cartoon was about to come on "Gargoyles" The only cartoon to mention the mystic island of Avalon like her sisters Nicole and Lisa she loved the tale of Avalon but she'd rather watch it on TV than read books like Nicole and Lisa. And she headed to her room she couldn't wait to read her new book "Lord Of The Rings" she had instantly fell in love with the character Legolas which only strengthened her obsession for the book and elves, and princes. Half way up the stairs she realized she might be up most the night reading the book and she'd need caffeine to keep her awake so she went down the stairs and went to the kitchen but noticed a note on the refrigerator  
  
. "Dear Girls, I have to work late at the book shop a buyer wants to buy the Don Quixote collection for $8900 and I got to straighten that legal matter out, I found a book that might interest you Nicole, It might help you out on the assignment you told me about. Its in the wooden chest in the attic But be careful its...well never mind just hope you like it.  
  
LOVE,  
  
UNCLE MERLIN  
  
As she read this she fiddled with her necklace she usually did this when she was nervous or concentrating.  
  
\  
  
"FLASBACK"  
  
After hearing of their parents death Lisa, Della, and Elizabeth all broke down in tears but Nicole didn't she was still letting it sink into her head "Mommy & Daddy are...gone?" she looked at her uncle with pleading eyes as he hugged her "Yes I'm afraid they are sweaty" she then let a single tear fall from eyes, and roll gently down her cheek. Merlin then put the child gently down and searched through the luggage the air-line had sent and found what he'd been looking for he brought out four jewelry boxes giving one to each girl already knowing whose was whose "Your parents bought these as gifts for you but..."he said trying to make them feel batter each girl opened up the boxes to find beautiful a necklace with a beautiful gem. Each girl had a different gem and each gem was cut into a different shape. Dela had a ruby octagon. Elizabeth had a diamond star. Lisa had a diamond shaped emerald. And Nicole had a amethyst crescent moon. It was that day that the four distant relatives became sisters.  
  
"END OF FLASBACK"  
  
She looked at the note over and over again and decided she'd show her sisters. Dela was in the next room but saw she was in"TV MODE" as Elizabeth put it "The world could end and she'd still be glued to that TV!"(NICOLE'S THOUGHTS; OH WHY DID UNCLE BUY THAT BIG SCREEN TV???" so she decide to show Dela later. She then looked out the window to see Lisa playing hoops and winning! Well if your playing by yourself of course your gonna win. (She looks like she's busy she really should have joined the basketball team she's better than all the girls on the court guys included!).Lisa loved sports very much but she excelled in basketball her sisters tried to talk her into joining the basketball team but Lisa refused she just loved to play Dela and Elizabeth tried to persuade her further believing in her talent but Nicole respected her descicion it was like her and her writing although her sisters and teachers tried to talk her into publishing some of her work she wouldn't do it she just loved to write it gave her inner peace. In writing she could let out all her frustrations and worries I guess that's what basketball was for Lisa. She then went of in search of her other sister Elizabeth. She climbed the flight of stairs and as soon as she got upstairs all that could be heard was the beat to some techno song and Elizabeth singing but she had her door closed so she couldn't make out the words to the song. She then walked up to the door which said "Princess" on it and knocked on it waited about 10 seconds tried again then started pounding on the door with her fist another downfall Nicole had was lack of patience "HELLO ITS ME!!!!! YOUR LOVING SISTER NICOLE!!!!!! REMEMBER ME!!!!!!! OPEN UP!!!!!!! She shouted at the door (WHAT AM I THE INVISIBLE WOMAN?)  
  
She then heard the music suddenly stop and the sound of 'click" as the door unlocked but didn't open (Finally! what's she doing in their?) she entered he room noticing how different it was compared to her own, this room seemed so lively and full of life, as for her room it was very classy yet morbid. She saw Elizabeth lying on her stomach on her bed reading TEEN magazine listening to her CD player with head phones on thus the reason the music suddenly stopped. She finally could her what her sister was singing "Its gonna be a fun night tonight its gone be a fine day tomorrow" but that's all she could understand. She put the note in front of the page front the page her sister was reading and pointed at it. Elizabeth read it and shrugged her shoulders as if saying "Yeah and So???" Nicole already being fustated turned off the CD player "Look LIZZIE" hearing her childhood name made her cringe in disgust "Just come with me besides I need help to find that book" she said looking her sister straight in the eye with her arms crossed looking defiant once again but Elizabeth stared back meeting her gaze head on "Fine then NICKY! But then can I go back to reading my Mag?" she said rather displeased by the request which her sister had given."Yes You can AFTER you help me" .So the two girls went in search of "THE BOOK" 


	3. 

Chapter Four: "The Journey Begins!"  
  
The Girls climbed up the small flight of stairs and walked in the attic room which was filled with cobwebs and to Elizabeth's and Nicole's horror there in the far right corner where about 20 wooden chests. "This might take awhile" Nicole stated sarcastically as they began their search for the book. "Nicole It's been an hour and a half and we haven't found it! Can't we take a break?" Elizabeth said in disgust she used to love coming up her with her sisters when they were younger but now she hated the place it gave her the creeps just being in there. "UHUH" was Nicole's only reply "Excuse me what?' her sister asked "I said yes You can take a break Because I found the book" she said as she held up a very thick gold book with jewels of every kind on the outline. "My God it's beautiful!"  
  
  
  
Elizabeth was astonished when she heard they were coming to look for a book she thought of one of her sister's old-dusty books But This! Nicole ran her fingers over the engraving on the cover the name "LeFay" written in what appeared to be Old English Text." Magnificent Craftsmanship" she stated as she flipped the pages (NICOLES THOUGHTS; YEP AUTHENTIC SEEMS TO BE WRITTEN IN THE 1200'S MAYBE EVEN BEFORE THAT BUT IM SURPRISED ITS IN PERFECT CONDITION), " C'mon lets go show this to Dela and Lisa they have a right to know about this book too" she stated as she closed the book and headed downstairs in search of her other sisters as Elizabeth followed still puzzled at how she or her sisters never came across the book when they where younger, but she pushed the thought away and followed Nicole.  
  
They went downstairs to see Dela sprawled out on the couch asleep .If you actually saw her you'd think she was dead the only thing indicating she wasn't was her snoring. They went and saw Lisa in the kitchen get a glass of soda "Hey Lisa Look What We Found!" Elizabeth blurted out "What?' Was there sisters only reply but as soon as Nicole handed her the note she understood the reason for Elizabeth's excitment. They all headed to the sitting room where Dela was sleeping. They entered the grand room each finding a place to sit. Nicole sat in her 'Reading Chair' which was an antique leather chair. Elizabeth sat on the loveseat and put her feet up causing Lisa to glare at her "And where am I gonna sit?." I don't know on the floor?" Elizabeth said as she smiled menacingly. Lisa eyes fell upon Delas sleeping figure on the couch she pushed her over and sat down. The push caused Dela to fall to the floor with an extremely loud "THUD!" Lisa looked down at her sister apologetically "I'm Sooooo Sorry Dela I didn't mean too..." but stooped as she saw Dela still fast asleep and burst out laughing then took another sip of her soda as Nicole laid out the book on the coffee table opened it to the first page where in big gold letters was name Morgana LeFay seeing this made Lisa spit out all of her soda getting it all on Dela and causing her to waking her up "AHHHH!!! IT'S RAINING! HELP ME I CAN'T SWIM!" she said as got up and saw the book on the coffee table "Awwww Pretty but who's Morgana LeFay?" she looked at Nicole and Lisa both giving her the "You don't Know?" look as Elizabeth asked" Yeah who is she and why does she have mine and Nicole's last name?" this caused Lisa And Nicole to through up their hands in frustration.  
  
  
  
After about an hour of trying to explain the plot of "Le Morte Darthur" a book Nicole and Lisa both read when they where 11.Elizabeth and Dela finally got it. They turned the page to see the phrase "The Charm of Making" Nicole underlined the passage underneath with her finger (APPEARS TO BE LATIN) as they all said in unison "ANALG NAGRCHH OOS FOD BETHOOD DOTHYEL DEN VE!! (Wait this seems familiar where have I head this before?) As they said this the girls necklaces started to glow (MY DREAM ITS FROM MY DREAM!!!!!) but then all went white and all that was left was Lisa's unfished soda. For both the girls and the book were no where to be found.  
  
  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 


	4. 'The Arrival

Two Different Worlds  
  
Chapter Five; " THE ARRIVAL "  
  
1 Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Legolas for that mater Damn!!! Damn Liv Tyler!!! Anywho I do own Nicole Lefay, Elizabeth Lefay, Dela Pendragon, Lisa Pendragon and Lilian and Lidas Greenleaf and Nayl. If you'd like to borrow any of these characters please feel free to do so but you must ask me first and tell me what your gonna do with them.  
  
  
  
All around them nothing but darkness so they couldn't tell where they were, only the known fact that they where falling. It was if there was no bottom in this endless pit and they'd be lost in the darkness forever. Nicole wouldn't mind that really she was actually used to the feeling, being trapped in someplace you didn't know, lost within yourself, all around nothing but…..Black…. Empty….all alone no one who cared for her well TRULY cared other than family ,No one to love or love her. She was all TOO familiar with this feeling so she'd enjoy it here. That's when she heard the rest of her sisters screaming bloody murder and Dela was in between screaming and crying. She was so lost in her own thoughts she'd hadn't noticed their screams." Then again…. If I have to listen to this the rest of my life THANK YOU BUT NO THANK YOU!" she silently said but said thankfully her sisters were to busy screaming to hear her. (Nicole's Thoughts: Where's my Linkin Park CD's when I need them!") So she closed her eyes and hummed the tune from one of her favorite songs of Linkin Park and TRIED EMPHASIS TRIED! to block out her sisters screams. 2  
  
I WANNA BE IN OTHER PLACE I HATE WHEN YOU SAY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND  
  
I WANNA BE WITH THE ENERGY NOT WITH ENEMY A PLACE FOR MY HEAD!  
  
IM SO SICK OF TENSION SICK OF THE HUNGER SICK OF YOU ACTING LIKE I OWE THIS FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO FEED YOUR GREED WHILE I FIND A PLACE! SHUTUP1GO AWAY1 YOU TRID TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME GO AWAY! YOU TRIED TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME GO AWAY!  
  
  
  
But was cut off when they finally landed on something causing a loud "BOOM!" as the darkness began to fade to reveal ………Nicole couldn't believe her eyes as she got and began to notice her new surroundings. All surrounding her were stones that resembled Stone Hendge and the spot was over looking the sea. In the distance she could hear the soothing sound of water gently cascading down and in the horizon a castle that glowed in the sunset and it appeared as if the castle were gold. Nicole just stared into space in the middle of the stone circle trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. " Where are we?! What the hell is this place?!" was the first thing to come out of Elizabeth's mouth as she looked at her sister Lisa as if it was her fault if they where here. 'HELL IF I KNOW?! So stop accusing me I know as much as you do!" Lisa said trying to prove her innocence in the matter as both the sisters looked at their younger sibling who was looking all around and began to laugh she looked like a child in a toy store during Christmas time "Did I die and go to heaven?" Dela asked her two sisters "No This would be ONLY if Jamie Fox was here" was Elizabeth 's comment as Lisa also added " Or Any of the cast of Lord Of The Rings Lidas in particular!" but got the strangest look from her other sisters who didn't share her and Nicole's love for LOTR " Who the Hell is Lidas!' but didn't give Lisa time to answer as Elizabeth continued her panicky state " that doesn't matter right now the important thing is WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!" as they gazed at their other sister who had been quiet the enter time.  
  
"Oh Nicole! Hey chick in LaLa land! Where are we?!" she said in her Extra sweet voice almost about to strangle her sister well if wasn't Lisa's fault, or hers It couldn't have been Dela's because she was pretty much glued to the T.V 24/7 so the only person left was Nicole.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth lunged out her sister about to choke the life out of her or till she turned blue whichever came first but stopped as she saw her sister give her her trade mark death glare and shot up into a fighting stance. So she backed down but still kept a pissed off tone as she asked her sister "Do you know where we are miss know it all?"She glared at her sister in disgust as Nicole walked toward one of the stone that overlooked toward the castle and leaned on it almost as if she was a child playing hide and go seek and that was her hiding spot as she looked aimlessly at the castle then she felt an ice cold chill run up her spine and she closed her eyes shut in pain or so it seems as soon as it happened visions appeared in her head some of her parents one of Merlin and one of her mother well the women resembled her mother but each one gave her a sense of peace an tranquillity as she heard her mothers voice "If you remember me and how much I love you wherever you are is your and mine home " She then opened her eyes and faced her sisters her where staring at her with worried look on there faces they noticed their sister looked different well she had transformed before there very eyes into a very sleek and elegant black dress they all were in new dresses but noticed the intense look in their sisters eyes as her eyes seemed to hypnotize them in their endless pools of Gold so she had their full attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes" was her only answer as her sisters broke out of their hypnosis and looked at her "What where the hell are we then!" she then returned her gaze to the castle "We're home" they then looked at the castle then to her sister then noticed their clothes They where about to say something but where cut off when the noticed the silhouette of 3 women flying toward them but as they became closer they became more noticeable as they landed in front of the girls all 3 of them wore the same elegant white dress witch was made entirely out of sequins which made their pale skin appear even more fairer than it already was. Each girl had a different hair color the one in the center had fiery red hair like fire. The one next to her had sleek black hair black as purest obsidian stone. The last one had white hair white as a snow. They aall where fair and beautiful all appeared very young about 18 or so. They introduced themselves one by one each of their voices soft and delicate and rang like a bell the red haired one introduced herself first "IM Scarlet" then black haired one introduced herself " Im Raven" the white haired one was the last to introduce herself " And I am Serenity" as they all said in unison "WELCOME TO AVALON" 


	5. Truths Revealed!

Chapter Six: "Truths Revealed, History Uncovered, Training Begins"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, DARN IT! Oh well, Its no fair I tell you! Also I don't own Crawling in the Darkness it belongs to Hoobastank very badass group. Also from here on each chapter will have a song so my little messed up story has become a collection of song fics…ehh go figure, I DO own Nicole, Lisa, Elizabeth, Dela, Lillian, Lidas, also I changed the name its no longer Nayl its Pyrus.Also If you like some of the songs on my fic go to my home page some should be there I'll add as I go. Also I'm refraining from using ANY pop music because they use the SAME songs in EVERY songfic it gets boring! With that said and done you read my story while I go see how Legolas is doing in my room by his himself "He must Be so Lonely! I'll go keep him company"……….MWHAHAHA! ON WITH THE STORY! Also the song is in Nicole's POV. Another thing lyrics aren't exactly the right order OK!  
  
  
  
"Avalon?!!" Elizabeth shouted at the 3 mystical sisters," Yes Lady, This is Avalon where else would you have wished to be?'" they responded calmly but noticed that Dela had fainted at their announcement probably due to the overload of excitement. (Elizabeth's  
  
Thoughts: Avalon? I've heard of this place before but where? Oh yeah!"  
  
  
  
"FLASHBACK"  
  
"Avalon?" Elizabeth asked the girls were in their living room. Nicole and Lisa gave each other the "MY GOD!" look " Yes Avalon as in the mystic island of Avalon! Birthplace of the goddess religion! Resting place of King Arthur AND Excalibur! God we probably described it 50 MILLION TIMES!" Lisa shouted at her sisters while Nicole was sitting in her chair rubbing her temples "Aspirin. …Need Aspirin… must have Asprin!"  
  
"END OF FLASHBACK"  
  
"NICOLE!!!!!!" Elizabeth shouted at her sister who was in a daze looking out into the distance "I' DON'T KNOW HOW BUT YOUR RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS YOU AND YOUR STUPID BOOK!" Nicole turned to face her sister "HUSH! I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T SO STOP BLAMING ME FOR THIS PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with this Elizabeth went to help Lisa in reviving their passed out sister while Nicole looked around her surroundings a bit more and made a crude yet cynical statement to herself "I don't' Think We're in Kansas any more"  
  
  
  
SHOW ME WHAT IT'S FOR, MAKE ME UNDERSTAND IT  
  
I'VE BEEN CRAWLING IN THE DARK, LOOKING FOR THE ANSWERS  
  
IS THERE SOMETHING MORE THAN WHAT I'E BEEN HANDED  
  
I'VE BEEN CRAWLING IN THE DARK LOKKING FOR THE ANSWER  
  
(Nicole thoughts: This can't be real it just can't! This is my dream Yet its…real" she then rolled up her sleeves and pinched her arm hard hoping to wake up from yet another one of her dreams "OW!" she rubbed the spot she pinched seeing she had drawn a tiny bit of blood "OH My God Its REAL!" she then realized something else {Nicole's thoughts: Wait I was wearing a tank top when I left for school). She then looked at her new elegant clothes it was all black to her liking it was cut to reveal her shoulders only her shoulders and was cut in a VERY deep V-neck that was her only complaint she picked up her sleeves to silver spider webs looking things dangling off her sleeves it was extremely long and when she walked it appeared she was floating she continued to look at her dress but was startled when she heard "What's not real Dear?" she turned face to face with a woman somewhat in her late twentys maybe early rhirties. The vision of the woman that resembled her mother filled her head once again, IT WAS HER!  
  
  
  
"Um…nothing" she examined the woman's features although she did look older than the 3 sisters she was just a beautiful she had raven-black hair it was somewhat curly and had brown eyes like her mother only thing was her mother had brown skin for she was Mexican but this woman had skin like ivory. She was clad in a beautiful ruby red gown trimmed in gold lace she had on ruby red lipstick making the woman even more beautiful it brought out her hair and eye color yet stood out amongst her fair and pale skin. The woman getting slightly uncomfortable at being stared at introduced herself "I am Morgana Lefay, Lady of the Lake and High Priestess of Holy Isle" the woman spoke with pride and authority. "You girls being here is no accident for there is a purpose for you four…" but didn't finish as she changed the subject " Come let us go indoors nightfall is upon us and it gets quit cold"  
  
  
  
"Yes Mistress" the 3 sisters bowed and each took a girl with them raven took the confused yet furious Elizabeth. Scarlet took the newly waken Dela who was lost, when was she not? (No offense Becky) and Serenity took Lisa who was still letting it process into her head. Morgana escorted Nicole back to the castle personally she was the one Morgana needed most, she needed them all but Nicole seemed liked she'd be a stronger sorcress and had a very powerful magical lineage. They passed the gardens, which the girls stopped, and looked at with amazement the beautiful fountains where also a striking sight each sight more beautiful than the next.  
  
  
  
SO WHEN AND HOW WILL I KNOW? HOWMUCH FURTHER DO I HAVE TO GO?  
  
BECAUSE IM LOOKING AND I JUST CAN'T SEE WHATS IN FRONT OF ME  
  
IN FRONT OF ME  
  
  
  
They arrived at the castle and entered a grand room which had a very beautiful banquet table well it liked a banquet table. It had red velvet drapes on the huge windows and a chandelier made entirely out of diamonds. After the girls stopped looking around the beautiful room they noticed two figures sitting in the chair but their backs were turned. Morgana was amused at the girls reaction to seeing what she would call the sitting room which was the most ill-decorated room in the castle." My Lady has returned and with visitors "the 3 sisters announced taking their place next to the two figuires. The two figures turned slowly and the girls gasped they couldn't believe their eyes!  
  
  
  
"MERLIN!!!!!!!" they four girls shouted Dela looking as if she were to pass out again……thankfully she didn't. "Oh yes I am the Merlin of legend and am not Your Uncle well no not really early descendant of somehow". Elizabeth glanced at the man sitting next to him and wondered who he was. Merlin read her mind and answered her question "This here is my son…Pyrus" the young man smirked wishing he were somewhere else "It's a pleasure". When he had heard Morgana was bringing girls to Avalon he hadn't expect them to be so young. Nicole began to examine the young mans features he had multicolor shoulder length hair his roots were green then faded into a bluish color then the tips were purple he (and you thought the girls hair color was weird) his eye color was green and purple and at night they turned cat-like (like Nicole's) they iris was black and the pupil was red he was of medium build and was extremely tall about 6'2.Oddly enough he had modern clothing he had black pants that got widened at the bottom (flares for men).black with red tribal designs going here and there and a flowing black trench coat (think Dracula 2000).He was odd yet appealing looking then again so where they.  
  
  
  
"If he is your son that makes him related to us?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly " Yes I am ……..Unfortunately" he responded but said the unfortunately under his breath. He Got up and left the room the 3 sisters following him. " You must excuse Pyrus he's a bit well he IS an only child" they all laughed at that Please sit down" Morgana continued "If you haven't noticed already you girls our were not like other girls."  
  
SHOW ME WHAT ITS FOR MAKE ME UNDERSTAND IT  
  
I'VE BEEN CRAWLING IN THE DARK LOOKING FOR THE ANSWER  
  
  
  
Nicole's P.O.V  
  
Oh god whets wrong with me as if I wasn't a freak already now IM even more messed up? I looked at the woman who resembled my mother so much whatever came out of her mouth I know is gonna change my life forever. I listen as she continues talking "You four girls are descendants of myself and my brother and our son meaning you all posses in you magic powers each varying from your exact descendants and how strong your lineage " she glanced at her sisters but none returned her glances and the woman's voice became distant as thoughts and questions raced in her head. Im not crazy my dreams are what visions? I can see the things that come to pass? Im or going to be a powerful sorceress? I was startled at what the women said next.  
  
  
  
I WILL DEDICATE AND SACRIFICE MY EVERYTHING FOR JUST A SECOND OF HOW MY STRORY'S ENDING  
  
"Each of you must be trained to harness your each individual powers some may get one the others don't some may even get more It depends on how well you do in your training" training? I was born to be a sorceress how is that possible? Atleast I know now why I am so different I'll do my best so if my mother and father were here they'd be proud of me and so finally there's something worth to live for…. Finally. "Each of you have training to do this must happen in separate places"  
  
  
  
AND I WISH I COULD NOW IF THE DIRECTIONS I TAKE  
  
AND ALL CHOICES THAT I MAKE WON'T END UP FOR NOTHING  
  
I can hear my sisters complaining but I remain silent I notice the doors open and see the 3 sisters walk in and bow before Morgana each girl then standing in front of each of my other sisters taking their hands and bowing in a subservient manor. Each of my sisters has a sad face on Im just sitting down acting like I don't care but I do…. I love my sisters but rarely do I show it."These will be your mentors: Elizabeth you will be the pupil of Raven". Raven bowed humbly before her "I shall try to be a wise teacher my Lady" Morgana continued on " Scarlet you shall teach Dela" Scarlet came in bowed in the same manor "I shall do my best to teach the child" in return Morgana smiled down upon her "Serenity you shall instruct Lisa". Serenity came and bowed as the first 2 had done "I will try my best to teach her the ways of the old religion and magic" they three girls chanted in unision "We The Three Sisters Of Avalon promise to Guide and Direct the young ones accordingly" they then turned around and faced their pupils and directed out of the room each headed to their new destinys that awaited them. I guess my mentor is the Lady Of The Lake herself.  
  
END OF P.O.V  
  
Nicole looked up at the woman fear and worry in her eyes with a bit of sadness "Where Will They Go?" Morgana looked at the young girl with compassion " They will each be trained in the far corners of the island in each in another direction" they girl looked at the woman once again still lingering over the fact the woman looked very much like her mother. " You look so much like your mother child" Nicole laughed a somewhat sheepish laugh " I was thinking the same about you" but she then realized something "Wait you knew my mother?" the woman nodded her head and held out her hand to Nicole as they walked out of the room.  
  
HELP ME CARRY ON ASSURE ME IT'S OK  
  
TO USE MY HEART AND NOT MY EYES  
  
1 TO NAVIGATE THE DARKNESS  
  
  
  
They walked silently for awhile they also saw Pyrus heading somewhere he smiled when he saw his cousin but smiled when he saw the girl she was his smile changed into a scowl but he greeted them none the less " Good night dear Cousin, umm…I beg your pardon I did not catch your name by any chance" he said as he slightly bowed down. He wanted to puke he hated these girls he had never had anyone close to him except the 3 sisters one in particular was very dear to him, He considered these girls outsiders and of no use to Avalon but his cousin and High Priestess thought differently. " Its Nicole " she said in slight disgust and annoyance. The young man smirked a threatening yet cunning grin "Very well then Lady Nicole… good night"he said as he left the two women. Now more than ever he hated them he wished Morgana had never brought these simpletons to the Holy Isle.  
  
  
  
`SO WHEN AND HOW WILL I KNOW? HOW MUCH FURTHER DO I HAVE TO GO?  
  
HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL I FINALLY KNOW?  
  
BECAUSE IM LOOKING AND I JUST CAN'T SEE WHAT'S IN FRONT OF ME, IN FRONT OF ME  
  
  
  
Morgana lead Nicole to a huge room it was furnished entirely with black and silver (AUTHORS NOTE: Like my room!) "This shall be your living quarters while you are here" Nicole turned to look at the woman with disbelief on her face " Me? This huge room is for me? ITS AS BIG AS MY HOUSE!" the woman only chuckled and headed out the room but was stopped "WAIT!" she turned around and faced her young apprentice "What about the training?" "That shall be tomorrow you have had a long day rest," she said as she pointed to the huge bed with silver, silk bed sheets embroided in black the pendragon crest (AUTHORS NOTES: A DRAGON DUH!). She pulled the covers and got in the huge bed lied her head down on the feather like pillows her beautiful purple hair gently flowing about the silver pillows she closed her eyes and like MAGIC she fell asleep instantly  
  
The last thing Nicole had thought was " So this is what I'm living for? So this is my destiny? How will it end? " She wasn't quiet sure all she knew was it all awaited for her tomorrow. This was the beginning of a whole new life for Nicole and her sisters.  
  
  
  
SHOW ME WHAT ITS FOR  
  
MAKE ME UNDERSTAND IT  
  
I'VE BEEN CRAWLING IN THE DARK  
  
LOOKING FOR THE ANSWER  
  
IS THER SOMETHING MORE THAN WHAT I'VE BEEN HANDED?  
  
I'VE BEEN CRAWLING IN THE DARK LOOKING FOR THE ANSWERS 


	6. “Truths Revealed, History Uncovered, Tra...

Chapter Six: "Truths Revealed, History Uncovered, Training Begins"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, DARN IT! Oh well, Its no fair I tell you! Also I don't own Crawling in the Darkness it belongs to Hoobastank very badass group. Also from here on each chapter will have a song so my little messed up story has become a collection of song fics…ehh go figure, I DO own Nicole, Lisa, Elizabeth, Dela, Lillian, Lidas, also I changed the name its no longer Nayl its Pyrus.Also If you like some of the songs on my fic go to my home page some should be there I'll add as I go. Also I'm refraining from using ANY pop music because they use the SAME songs in EVERY songfic it gets boring! With that said and done you read my story while I go see how Legolas is doing in my room by his himself "He must Be so Lonely! I'll go keep him company"……….MWHAHAHA! ON WITH THE STORY! Also the song is in Nicole's POV. Another thing lyrics aren't exactly the right order OK!  
  
  
  
"Avalon?!!" Elizabeth shouted at the 3 mystical sisters," Yes Lady, This is Avalon where else would you have wished to be?'" they responded calmly but noticed that Dela had fainted at their announcement probably due to the overload of excitement. (Elizabeth's  
  
Thoughts: Avalon? I've heard of this place before but where? Oh yeah!"  
  
  
  
"FLASHBACK"  
  
"Avalon?" Elizabeth asked the girls were in their living room. Nicole and Lisa gave each other the "MY GOD!" look " Yes Avalon as in the mystic island of Avalon! Birthplace of the goddess religion! Resting place of King Arthur AND Excalibur! God we probably described it 50 MILLION TIMES!" Lisa shouted at her sisters while Nicole was sitting in her chair rubbing her temples "Aspirin. …Need Aspirin… must have Asprin!"  
  
"END OF FLASHBACK"  
  
"NICOLE!!!!!!" Elizabeth shouted at her sister who was in a daze looking out into the distance "I' DON'T KNOW HOW BUT YOUR RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS YOU AND YOUR STUPID BOOK!" Nicole turned to face her sister "HUSH! I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T SO STOP BLAMING ME FOR THIS PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with this Elizabeth went to help Lisa in reviving their passed out sister while Nicole looked around her surroundings a bit more and made a crude yet cynical statement to herself "I don't' Think We're in Kansas any more"  
  
  
  
SHOW ME WHAT IT'S FOR, MAKE ME UNDERSTAND IT  
  
I'VE BEEN CRAWLING IN THE DARK, LOOKING FOR THE ANSWERS  
  
IS THERE SOMETHING MORE THAN WHAT I'E BEEN HANDED  
  
I'VE BEEN CRAWLING IN THE DARK LOKKING FOR THE ANSWER  
  
(Nicole thoughts: This can't be real it just can't! This is my dream Yet its…real" she then rolled up her sleeves and pinched her arm hard hoping to wake up from yet another one of her dreams "OW!" she rubbed the spot she pinched seeing she had drawn a tiny bit of blood "OH My God Its REAL!" she then realized something else {Nicole's thoughts: Wait I was wearing a tank top when I left for school). She then looked at her new elegant clothes it was all black to her liking it was cut to reveal her shoulders only her shoulders and was cut in a VERY deep V-neck that was her only complaint she picked up her sleeves to silver spider webs looking things dangling off her sleeves it was extremely long and when she walked it appeared she was floating she continued to look at her dress but was startled when she heard "What's not real Dear?" she turned face to face with a woman somewhat in her late twentys maybe early rhirties. The vision of the woman that resembled her mother filled her head once again, IT WAS HER!  
  
  
  
"Um…nothing" she examined the woman's features although she did look older than the 3 sisters she was just a beautiful she had raven-black hair it was somewhat curly and had brown eyes like her mother only thing was her mother had brown skin for she was Mexican but this woman had skin like ivory. She was clad in a beautiful ruby red gown trimmed in gold lace she had on ruby red lipstick making the woman even more beautiful it brought out her hair and eye color yet stood out amongst her fair and pale skin. The woman getting slightly uncomfortable at being stared at introduced herself "I am Morgana Lefay, Lady of the Lake and High Priestess of Holy Isle" the woman spoke with pride and authority. "You girls being here is no accident for there is a purpose for you four…" but didn't finish as she changed the subject " Come let us go indoors nightfall is upon us and it gets quit cold"  
  
  
  
"Yes Mistress" the 3 sisters bowed and each took a girl with them raven took the confused yet furious Elizabeth. Scarlet took the newly waken Dela who was lost, when was she not? (No offense Becky) and Serenity took Lisa who was still letting it process into her head. Morgana escorted Nicole back to the castle personally she was the one Morgana needed most, she needed them all but Nicole seemed liked she'd be a stronger sorcress and had a very powerful magical lineage. They passed the gardens, which the girls stopped, and looked at with amazement the beautiful fountains where also a striking sight each sight more beautiful than the next.  
  
  
  
SO WHEN AND HOW WILL I KNOW? HOWMUCH FURTHER DO I HAVE TO GO?  
  
BECAUSE IM LOOKING AND I JUST CAN'T SEE WHATS IN FRONT OF ME  
  
IN FRONT OF ME  
  
  
  
They arrived at the castle and entered a grand room which had a very beautiful banquet table well it liked a banquet table. It had red velvet drapes on the huge windows and a chandelier made entirely out of diamonds. After the girls stopped looking around the beautiful room they noticed two figures sitting in the chair but their backs were turned. Morgana was amused at the girls reaction to seeing what she would call the sitting room which was the most ill-decorated room in the castle." My Lady has returned and with visitors "the 3 sisters announced taking their place next to the two figuires. The two figures turned slowly and the girls gasped they couldn't believe their eyes!  
  
  
  
"MERLIN!!!!!!!" they four girls shouted Dela looking as if she were to pass out again……thankfully she didn't. "Oh yes I am the Merlin of legend and am not Your Uncle well no not really early descendant of somehow". Elizabeth glanced at the man sitting next to him and wondered who he was. Merlin read her mind and answered her question "This here is my son…Pyrus" the young man smirked wishing he were somewhere else "It's a pleasure". When he had heard Morgana was bringing girls to Avalon he hadn't expect them to be so young. Nicole began to examine the young mans features he had multicolor shoulder length hair his roots were green then faded into a bluish color then the tips were purple (and you thought the girls hair color was weird) his eye color was green and purple and at night they turned cat-like (like Nicole's) they iris was black and the pupil was red he was of medium build and was extremely tall about 6'2.Oddly enough he had modern clothing he had black pants that got widened at the bottom (flares for men).black with red tribal designs going here and there and a flowing black trench coat (think Dracula 2000).He was odd yet appealing looking then again so where they.  
  
  
  
"If he is your son that makes him related to us?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly " Yes I am ……..Unfortunately" he responded but said the unfortunately under his breath. He Got up and left the room the 3 sisters following him. " You must excuse Pyrus he's a bit well he IS an only child" they all laughed at that "Please sit down" Morgana continued "If you haven't noticed already you girls were not like other girls."  
  
SHOW ME WHAT ITS FOR MAKE ME UNDERSTAND IT  
  
I'VE BEEN CRAWLING IN THE DARK LOOKING FOR THE ANSWER  
  
  
  
Nicole's P.O.V  
  
Oh god whets wrong with me as if I wasn't a freak already now IM even more messed up? I looked at the woman who resembled my mother so much whatever came out of her mouth I know is going change my life forever. I listen as she continues talking "You four girls are descendants of myself and my brother and our son meaning you all posses in you magic powers each varying from your exact descendants and how strong your lineage " she glanced at her sisters but none returned her glances and the woman's voice became distant as thoughts and questions raced in her head. Im not crazy my dreams are what visions? I can see the things that come to pass? Im or going to be a powerful sorceress? I was startled at what the women said next.  
  
  
  
I WILL DEDICATE AND SACRIFICE MY EVERYTHING FOR JUST A SECOND OF HOW MY STRORY'S ENDING  
  
"Each of you must be trained to harness your each individual powers some may get one the others don't some may even get more It depends on how well you do in your training" training? I was born to be a sorceress how is that possible? Atleast I know now why I am so different I'll do my best so if my mother and father were here they'd be proud of me and so finally there's something worth to live for….Finally. "Each of you have training to do this must happen in separate places"  
  
  
  
AND I WISH I COULD NOW IF THE DIRECTIONS I TAKE  
  
AND ALL CHOICES THAT I MAKE WON'T END UP FOR NOTHING  
  
I can hear my sisters complaining but I remain silent I notice the doors open and see the 3 sisters walk in and bow before Morgana each girl then going to one of my sisters and taking their hands and bowing their heads in a subservient manor. Each of my sisters has a sad face on Im just sitting down acting like I don't care but I do…. I love my sisters but rarely do I show it."These will be your mentors: Elizabeth you will be the pupil of Raven". Raven bowed humbly before her "I shall try to be a wise teacher my Lady" Morgana continued on " Scarlet you shall teach Dela" Scarlet came in bowed in the same manor "I shall do my best to teach the child" in return Morgana smiled down upon her "Serenity you shall instruct Lisa". Serenity came and bowed as the first 2 had done "I will try my best to teach her the ways of the old religion and magic" they three girls chanted in unision "We The Three Sisters Of Avalon promise to Guide and Direct the young ones accordingly" they then turned around and faced their pupils and directed out of the room each headed to their new destinys that awaited them. I guess my mentor is the Lady Of The Lake herself.  
  
END OF P.O.V  
  
Nicole looked up at the woman fear and worry in her eyes with a bit of sadness "Where Will They Go?" Morgana looked at the young girl with compassion " They will each be trained in the far corners of the island in each in another direction" they girl looked at the woman once again still lingering over the fact the woman looked very much like her mother. " You look so much like your mother child" Nicole laughed a somewhat sheepish laugh " I was thinking the same about you" but she then realized something "Wait you knew my mother?" the woman nodded her head and held out her hand to Nicole as they walked out of the room.  
  
HELP ME CARRY ON ASSURE ME IT'S OK  
  
TO USE MY HEART AND NOT MY EYES  
  
1 TO NAVIGATE THE DARKNESS  
  
  
  
They walked silently for awhile they also saw Pyrus heading somewhere he smiled when he saw his cousin but when he saw the girl she was with his smile changed into a scowl but he greeted them none the less " Good night dear Cousin, umm…I beg your pardon I did not catch your name by any chance" he said as he slightly bowed down. He wanted to puke he hated these girls he had never had anyone close to him except the 3 sisters one in particular was very dear to him, He considered these girls outsiders and of no use to Avalon but his cousin and High Priestess thought differently. " Its Nicole " she said in slight disgust and annoyance. The young man smirked a threatening yet cunning grin "Very well then Lady Nicole… good night"he said as he left the two women. Now more than ever he hated them he wished Morgana had never brought these simpletons to the Holy Isle.  
  
  
  
`SO WHEN AND HOW WILL I KNOW? HOW MUCH FURTHER DO I HAVE TO GO?  
  
HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL I FINALLY KNOW?  
  
BECAUSE IM LOOKING AND I JUST CAN'T SEE WHAT'S IN FRONT OF ME, IN FRONT OF ME  
  
  
  
Morgana lead Nicole to a huge room it was furnished entirely with black and silver (AUTHORS NOTE: Like my room!) "This shall be your living quarters while you are here" Nicole turned to look at the woman with disbelief on her face " Me? This huge room is for me? ITS AS BIG AS MY HOUSE!" the woman only chuckled and headed out the room but was stopped "WAIT!" she turned around and faced her young apprentice "What about the training?" "That shall be tomorrow you have had a long day rest," she said as she pointed to the huge bed with silver, silk bed sheets embroided in black the pendragon crest (AUTHORS NOTES: A DRAGON DUH!). She pulled the covers and got in the huge bed lied her head down on the feather like pillows her beautiful purple hair gently flowing about the silver pillows she closed her eyes and like MAGIC she fell asleep instantly  
  
The last thing Nicole had thought was " So this is what I'm living for? So this is my destiny? How will it end? " She wasn't quiet sure all she knew was it all awaited for her tomorrow. This was the beginning of a whole new life for Nicole and her sisters.  
  
  
  
SHOW ME WHAT ITS FOR  
  
MAKE ME UNDERSTAND IT  
  
I'VE BEEN CRAWLING IN THE DARK  
  
LOOKING FOR THE ANSWER  
  
IS THER SOMETHING MORE THAN WHAT I'VE BEEN HANDED?  
  
I'VE BEEN CRAWLING IN THE DARK LOOKING FOR THE ANSWERS 


	7. “At First you don’t succeed…”

1 Chapter Seven: "At First you don't succeed…"  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't LOTR …but Tolkien was nice enough to me to let me borrow Legolas to do with what I Pleased "evil grin" "Young Children Out Of here this has just become an NC-17!" j/k well about the NC- 17 part I still have Legolas tied up in my room "I'd Like to Thank My Accomplices! I'll start the cloning process Hey just think you review you get a free Legolas! I of course keeping the real one Also the song is from Super Chick I don't remember the title of it though but…." (Gets interrupted)  
  
LEGOLAS: "You get to keep me?"  
  
Lady-Greenleaf: "Yes Of course we love each other remember?" Gives him the "SAY YES OR…" look  
  
LEGOLAS: "Oh Yeah…. I Totally forgot love" taking her hand (Don't Complain IM the Author Therefore I Am The Maker AND Destroyer!)  
  
Lady-Greenleaf: "Brain washing works so well!……"  
  
LEGOLAS: "What was that love?"  
  
Lady-Greenleaf: "I said um…. This RELATIONSHIP works so well we should get married"  
  
LEGOLAS: "Alrighty then! First I got to talk to my agent though…"  
  
Lady-Greenleaf: Right… Well while I get to plan my wedding you read my fic remember you review you get a free Legolas well not really but none the less ON WITH THE BLOODY FIC!"  
  
  
  
Nicole looked into the fire getting drawn closer and closer like a moth to the flame. She so close it was if the flames were teasing her face she wasn't burned suprisingly. She looked past the red orange and yellow flames to see …Blue? (It could be Legolas it COULD be Aragon so don't already think Legolas) There in front of her was a pair of crystal blue eyes, pure and beautiful, the most magnificent pairs of eyes she'd ever seen. She got lost into the endless pools of blue that she hadn't noticed the face getting closer…and closer, the young man was only an inch away from her face she couldn't see his face still even if he where so close. She closed her expecting to feel whoever the young man was lips on her. Their lips brushed slightly but then she woke up, DAMN!  
  
  
  
Nicole sat up and looked around the room thinking this too was a dream but recalled the events of yesterday. She Looked down at the floor from where she was sitting " Dang This Bed Is HIGH!" she tried to estimate how fall the jump would be "Aww Screw It!" she jumped of the extremely high bed landing with "Umpth!" it was a little higher than she had estimated none the less. She got up and walked across the room to the other side opened the Huge double doors made out of silver itself and stepped out on the stone balcony that was outlined with lavenders and violets It wasn't even dawn yet "Perfect timing no?' She sat on stone bench looking as the sun slowly rose over the hills they had come from the day before. The balcony reminded her of the Play " Romeo + Juliet", So just for laughs she quoted on of Juliet's lines "Oh Romeo, Romeo Where for art though Romeo!"  
  
  
  
She laughed but was overtaken by the rising suns beauty and returned back to her day dreaming Just as dawn came appeared out of nowhere was Pyrus he looked at the girl who was gazing out over the horizon, she didn't notice his presence. She seemed so natural here not like her other siblings who woke up screaming and shouting asking where they were. He was sent on errand duty that errand happened to be to summon the girls. "IM gunna kill her for making me do This!" he thought "What am I her God damn Errand Boy!"  
  
  
  
I'M NOT AFRAID TO FALL IT MEANS I CIMBED UP HIGH  
  
TO FALL IS NOT TO FAIL YOU FAIL WHEN YOU DON'T TRY  
  
  
  
He envied the girl she was so calm throughout the stuff that had happened well that was what he thought (Men outta know Better) so he envied her this was HIS home, where he was raised but he had found no peace within these walls or any of the people say except his family and the 3 sisters. Scarlet was his refuge during times like these they had grown side by side and shared everything with her and her alone. Yes he loved all the 3 sisters but what he felt for Scarlet was a different kind of love. She understood him when no one else did. He loved scarlet yes but he would NEVER tell her she was more of a sister and friend so it wasn't possible. These things plagued his mind night after night so this was the cause of his restlessness. Yet her was this girl who had lost her parents, separated from home and her sisters and was now force to face destiny by herself. Yet she was calm, he indeed envied her his envy only increasing more hate.  
  
NOT AFRAID TO FALL I MIGHT JUST LEARN TO FLY  
  
AND I WILL SPREAD THESE WINGS OF MINE.  
  
  
  
"Young Miss?" he asked of the girls making sure she wasn't like the elf creatures he had met as a child they had slept with their eyes open which spooked him since then he never did like elves. But HE did That was the one thing him and Pyrus disagreed on, Pyrus wondered where HE was right now probably in the neighboring islands were the elves lived. Pyrus smiled when he thought of his friend he hadn't seen since he was a child (Pyrus Thoughts: He did Say about going to find the OTHER race of elves) but was knocked out of his thoughts as the young woman turned and faced him. "I Am Ready" for some weird reason she knew why he was sent she felt this place was strangely familiar she didn't know why though. It was in her blood perhaps " Sure You are" he said sarcastically and led the way to where she was to begin her training. "This Is why my Life is Trash" she muttered to herself also saying how she hated conceited men "Conceited Fag". Pyrus turned and glared at her " What did You say?" she looked up and returned his glare (She's SHORT! Pyrus is about 6'2) " Nothing Hurry Up! " she said as she began to walk ahead of him. "You don't even know where you're going! Get back Here Child!"  
  
  
  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
  
So let's get up c'mon  
  
  
  
"IM a Child am I?' oh she was friggin pissed now. She ran faster and faster but Pyrus was right on her tail " Who the hell do you think you are Flash? Well you better turn into friggin FloJo in order to catch me" She said as she turned around and was about to laugh at the young man but bumped into something "Ow! Hey!" she looked up to see her mentor (Nicole's thoughts: IM screwed IM so freakin screwed). " Um…. Hi!":) she said acting innocent while Pyrus came up behind her and firmly grabbed her shoulders causing a great deal of pain. For A guy he had long fingernails they were painted black so they covered the red scars he was making on her skin. "Here's the brat she more trouble than she is worth" He said not hiding his disgust. She winced and rolled her eyes as he shoved her to his cousin. then turned and walked the other way muttering something about "Incompetent Children". Luckily she had a high tolerance for pain that and the fact she was a self- mutilating freak "IM guessing you had fun" Morgana smiled at the girl she returned the smile "Yeah but he didn't". She laughed as the woman took her hand and led her out of the castle " Shall we Begin?'  
  
  
  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
  
But we get up anyway  
  
  
  
"The goddess is every thing nature" the mentor began as they walked in the garden "Listen that is her voice" Nicole listened to the wind, her gaze then turning to the breath taking gardens "See that is her face…. You will come to know how to talk to these things And become one with nature and your surroundings for such is the ways of the Old religion" They walked toward the CIRCLE the place they'd come from yesterday. Nicole watched as some of the servants that were already their put dry grass on an altar. Morgana went to the alter and clasped her hand she kissed the tips of her fingers then put them the her forehead where there was a ruby carved into her forehead in a crescent moon. Nicole watched wide-eyed as the grass set immediately on fire. Then Morgana lifted her hands and head to the heavens It became eerily cloudy and it began to rain Morgana smiled at her pupil who's jaw was hanging open "Teach me Morgana I want To Learn!"  
  
  
  
But we'll just jump and see  
  
Even if it's the 20th time  
  
We'll just jump and see if we can fly  
  
Nicole concentrated as she attempted to do the same she had practiced for a couple of days. She looked out past the stones she could have sworn she saw someone running "Nicole? Nicole!" she turned to face her mentor " I saw someone running and…" but was cut off "You must learn to distinguish visions from reality, Now try again" Nicole concentrated hard and low and behold she had conquered the element of fire "Your element is fire you seem to master it well" her mentor said proudly. Nicole remembered her dream a few days before… the fire "Its suits me well" Morgana put on a stern face once more " Fire is not the only element you will learn" though. Water was harder to learn it took her about a week to master that one. Nicole was knocked out of her daydreaming she had the dream again. "NICOLE!" she watched as the water column she was supposed to be controlling splash onto her mentor "Oops". Pyrus came out of no where and walked up behind Nicole and held her shoulders firmly and began to whisper in her ear. Morgana walked toward the castle she declared lessons off for the rest of the day so she couldn't hear what he was saying "I told you You weren't ready, Give up and go home You don't belong here" he released her of his grip and walked in front of her smiled then disappeared.  
  
  
  
I'm not afraid to fall and hear, "I told you so"  
  
Don't want to rock the boat  
  
But I just had to know  
  
Just a greener side or can I touch the sky  
  
But either way I will have tried  
  
Time passed she did eventually learn all the elements: Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water. She was the master of all the elements but Fire was her specialty. She began to look for the goddess for strength and soon looked to her as mother of the earth and her mother as well it helped ease the pain of her real mother not being there. She also learned spells potions and the knowledge of herbs She didn't know how long she had been there seasons seemed to go by so slow to hear it felt like a year or two since she'd arrived on the Avalon but what was about 2 years could be 200 years! Right now she was working on the power of flight "Nicole concentrate your energy on lifting you off the ground Also use the Wind element to help you!" she heard her mentor yell at her from below the cliff she was on. Her hair was flying every where and the grass beneath here was moving like crazy (No she's not turning Super Saiyan!) .Her eyes were closed her head facing the sky her hands extended out ward (Jeff Hardy Style!) she was about ten inches off the ground but it took a great deal off concentration and control. She fell to the ground exhausted it took a lot out of her.  
  
  
  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
  
So let's get up c'mon  
  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
  
But we get up anyway  
  
  
  
"Damnit! I almost Had it! She pounded to ground with her fist "Nicole you did great! But you need rest!' she looked at her mentor with a determined look. Morgana knew what that meant she wasn't gunna give herself time to recover "Stubborn like her mother" she said hoping Nicole hadn't heard it. Nicole concentrated all her energy into lifting herself of the ground and also summoned the Wind element "Focus Just Focus" she was up and away she was flying! "Morgana look!" her mentor smiled happily. She was her best pupil she knew now Nicole was the one who would take her place. She could her Nicole screaming "WooHoo!"  
  
  
  
But we'll just jump and see  
  
Even if it's the 20th time  
  
We'll just jump and see if we can fly  
  
  
  
"Get Down here!" Morgana screamed at the flying girl "Aww but why?" but didn't finish whining as she saw the look on her teachers face she landed in front of her mentor who looked amused "You Rang?" she said as she began to fly in circles "We've perfected your magic skills but now we must work on your fighting skills" Nicole's eyes lit up in delight "Yes!" she followed her teacher to a secluded area there in the picturesque clearing was a stone "Um it's a rock" she looked at the older woman like she was crazy "Yes but is that all you SEE?" Nicole concentrated she saw it in the rock was a sword "That is Excalibur the great sword of Avalon it was placed in that prison by the Great King Arthur, My brother, My beloved, Your ancestor he placed it their just before he died he said one who was of his kin would have it but they had to be worthy". Nicole looked at Morgana with disbelief."Use the earth Element" Nicole understood now she clasped her hands And did as Morgana had done For this was how you called upon the elements. She watched as the sword began to rise from the rock but she lost concentration And it stopped to rise "Take It" Morgana pointed toward the sword that was still in the stone "You have Arthur's blood in you, That sword was MEANT for you as it was for my brother!"  
  
  
  
Nicole walked up to the stone and Using both hands pulled as hard as she could it easily came out and she pointed the ancient sword toward the sky. Morgana felt Arthur's spirit within her she had the same determination and power. She turned around her eyes were hypnotic and her hair was flowing the sword filled her with so much power it showed. "Fight Me" she commanded in a forceful voice. Morgana pulled out her sword and the two began to have a sword fight. Morgana was astonished the girl fought well better then most the knights that were on the round table. Morgana lunged cutting Nicole's arm but also Knocking her down.  
  
  
  
I'm not afraid to fall  
  
I've fallen many times  
  
They laughed when I fell down  
  
But I have dared to climb  
  
Nicole lost the fierceness she had once held in her eyes and she returned back to normal.Morgana helped her up " Are you OK?' she looked at her arm it was bleeding kind of bad "IM fine Why? Oh that…." She looked at her arm and shrugged " It's only a scratch". 'Shall we fight again?" Nicole asked again using her forceful voice. She lunged out Morgana and her eyes once again held its eerie…Creepyness (Is That a word?) HIYAAA! She was once again beaten but she still got up no matter if she was bleeding or bruised she continued to get up.  
  
  
  
Not afraid to fall  
  
I know I'll fall again  
  
But I can with this time  
  
In the end  
  
  
  
They spent hours fighting. Nicole was determined to win no matter if she died trying. Morgana found this most intriguing this was exactly the type of leader Avalon needed. She watched as Nicole took hit after hit not a yelp or scream came out of her mouth. She used her rage to help her in battle. She lunged at the older woman but was met by a hard blow to the head.  
  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
  
So let's get up c'mon  
  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
  
But we get up anyway  
  
She Quickly got up and hit the woman and put her sword to Morganas throat a cold yet satisfied stare on her face (Think Heero Yuy) "I Win" she pulled the sword away from her throat and began to fly around chanting " I'm The Winner!" Morgana looked at the young girl with a mile " She's ready for the finale test She went through her training more easily then I had thought maybe she will be the savior to Avalon as I had foreseen" she looked at the girl who was flying around with a smile on her face "She's so much like you Dear Brother" Yes she was destined for it.  
  
  
  
But we'll just jump and see  
  
Even if it's the 20th time  
  
We'll just jump and see if we can fly | | | |  
  
| |  
  
  
  
| | | | | | | |  
  
| | 


End file.
